elementalist44fandomcom-20200214-history
Mmanuell-Khan Matsuda
Mk Matsuda is the protagonist of Elementalist 44 and the 44th Essence Host of the Great Frost Wyvern. He is a member of Tsunia's Capital Academy and is currently enrolled in their Military course. Appearance Physical A tall, well built, brown skinned teenager with black hair. (I'm not sure what Hair Style he has yet, Either a standard black Mohawk fade or short hair (about level 2)). Mk is above average height (180+) with brown eyes, but his left eye goes green at one point during the show; his eyes are quite large but he keeps them 3/4 closed most of the time Generally never a smile on his face. Has FrostBurn Marks on most of his body, but the only visible one is one going from his torso to the left underside of his jaw, as a result of the Frost Wyvern attack. Clothing Wears clothing that matches the culture of south London, but he prefers either black, white, or turquoise clothing. Normally wears a black sleeveless jacket with navy blue tracksuit jumper underneath. wears grey air max 97's for what it's worth (not much). Sometimes wears teal timbs with a short-sleeved school shirt and trousers that have a black and turquoise pattern. Personality Generally, Mk's personality is an unhealthy mix of "cold-hearted, vicious, cynical and naive" and "rambunctious, affectionate, kind-hearted and selfless", though it should be noted that the latter will only ever be seen if you're his good good friend (or takahashi), which isn't likely. Young Mk (tryna avoid copyright) A massive fan of a "certain Anime" and will constantly make references of said anime (to himself); everything is a reference to this particular anime. Likes pineapple on pizza. Screws his face at anyone who he knows doesn't. He's Kind of loud. Like the innocent, cheerful kinda loud Quite narrow minded in the sense that he adamantly believes that his way of thinking and doing things is the best way to do it, and it's near impossible to make him believe otherwise. "nooo...you're wrong this is goood! this is good my way is good trust me man" -Young Mk Matsuda 2018 Takes most things at face value, which can stop him from seeing the big picture. Likes to create "dastardly schemes". he thinks of every single possibility that could happen in a situation and devises back-up plans to deal with each of them; this normally requires cooperation from his classmates *Maniacal laughs of plans going to plan*-Young Mk Matsuda 2018 Doesn't like to see people upset, especially if he is the cause of their sadness, which normally happens when Matsuda unknowingly belittles his peers by saying, and proving, his ideas are better. this causes Mk to abandon his plan to comfort his friend Mk (Debut) Definitley not the same person he was during Episdoe 1, Matsuda has grown cold-hearted, became much quieter and a lot more violent than he was. Still likes pinapple on pizza. It's his gimmick (like naruto and ramen. or goku and all food in general). Hates people talking about the Frost Wyvern attack lightly. Don't try and say stuff like "oh, im so sorry to hear what happened to you", he hates forced sympathy even more. Whilst he does hate forced sympathy, he actually kinda likes forced praise and sometimes (always) lets it get to his head. Also anything within the lexical field of "Cold" gets on his nerves but not too much. Almost blindy follows his desire to Kill The Great Frost Wyvern, adamantly believing it is something that he can actually do (on his own; without plot armor or MCBS) Puts himself as top priority to the point of not caring about othersNormally ends up disliking people he thinks are weaker than him Goes out of his way to torment people he doesn't like. Doesn't want friends because he feels that if people get attached to him, they're gonna want to fight the Great Frost Wyvern with him, and then die. Matsuda doesn't want people he cares about to die helping him with something he "can do on his own" The friends he does have, however, he cares deeply for. He knows this contradicts what he thinks about making friends, but he also thinks that a true friend would understand that his revenge is something he should do on his own Background Go read the Prologue. Go read "Episode 1" It's midnight and I'm tired and I'm the only person doing this so im not writing this. Stats (Out of 10) Magic Mk Matsuda possesses an Ice affinity. Gates Mk's Gate Locations include everywhere he has FrostBurn marks + his arms. The patterns on his gates are a unique pattern exclusive to essence hosts which makes flow release and transmutation rely on instinct instead of concentrating on maintaining a mental link He has a version of the Exception Late Gate, which means that rather than his gates appearing later the age of fifteen, they still begin develop at the normal age but will darken much slower. Keep in mind this does not mean the complexity of Mk's Gate's patterns are affected, which means that Mk will still be able to control his Flow to the same extent as others, except that he cannot release much flow at once without straining him mentally. = Magical Prowess At first he didn't use Ice magic despite it being his affinity, focusing on Sand and Water. But after a talk with his mentor Serina Morriyane, the 43rd Essence Host of the Great Frost Wyvern, he gets over his fear of the cold and begins to us his Ice magic, which ends up being much more powerful than his sub-affinities. The power granted to Mk from being an Essence Host manifests itself in the form of a more powerful version of a Reflex Shield that, when about to be hit by an attack that would otherwise kill him, envelopes Mk in an icy armour and protects him. But, this "Essence Shield" breaks slightly after blocking a lethal blow, leaving it unable to do so again until all the armour is broken and the ability refreshed. (He still has an actual Reflex shield, obviously. if you're human you have a reflex shield.) It bears resemblance to the fangs of the Great Frost Wyvern. He eventually learns how to use the Advanced Technique for Ice magic, True ice. Combat In anticipation for his 15th Birthday, what time he didn't spend researching about Flow and Regional Militaries was spent undergoing exercises and workouts from his own, strict training schedule. In the Prologue of the Novel, the passageway of Mk's house was described as having several practice dummies covering the floor in a "horrendously demolished" state, which emphasises the extent which Mk's training regime pushed himself. Due to the unorthodox method he used to train, Mk has developed his own style of fighting that seems to be another unhealthy mix of street-fighting, techniques from the Ancient Dojo of Ice, and pure blood-lust. Many people who have witnessed Mk fight has commented on this, Hitoshi Masuno even calling it "unnecessarily violent", but the Mk is the tying best physical fighter in the whole of class M-1 tying with Morgana, another member of Mk's class who got into the Capital Academy by the recommendation after mastering all the techniques from the Ancient Dojo of Sand. (it should be noted that if Morgana were to be 40% strength 60% technique, Mk would be the reverse) about his speed to be added here. fast, but then again everyone in class M-1 is just as fast so you wouldn't notice Weapons At first, when Mk's gates were still catching up, he mainly used his fist as his weapons and enhances his attacks by covering them with transmuted flow, using different elements to achieve different effects: * Water: Mk makes the water extremely viscous to the point where it behaves like thick gel, encases his hands with it, and uses blunt force to knock out his opponent. * Ice: Mk tries to freeze and shatter the skin of his opponent whenever he lands a hit on them, as an attempt to make them bleed all across their body and feel faint thus becoming less able to fight back. When he began to be able to use magic to the extent that his peers do, Mk immediately switched from physical attacks to magic attacks, as they proved more useful At one point in the show, Mk starts to use the Ice Delta Artifact, Polychromatic Burst, as his main weapon. (Run you're not safe he could kill everyone is a 4 mile radius within seconds) Relations with others (And Quotes Maybe) * Daichi Kajiki: Was wary of her overly social personality at first, but quickly became good friends due to their shared love for a "certain anime", pineapple on pizza, and bad jokes. Daichi doesn't force herself to be sympathetic towards Mk over the Great Frost Wyvern Attack, although she knows it's a subject to avoid. Mk likes that about her. * Ms Takahashi: Literally the only person he has left from his childhood. Doesn't keep a single secret from her; If Mk knows, chances are Takahashi knows too. Mk finds it annoyingly difficult to be angry at her for more than a couple minutes. He'd SMASH if he ever got the chance (It's funny because he gets chances like every other day but he doesn't notice) They tend to tease each other about things that they would normally find extremely sensitive, but it's all in good nature. Sometimes their life before the Great Frost Wyvern Attack finds it's way into a conversation between them. Always ends up in tears. Always * Sho Mupopo: At first he only acknowledged him for being the son of Kiloko Mupopo, but eventually they become friends. (I haven't got much for these two. I haven't written the rest of the entrance exam arc, which is where they become friends in the first place) * Hitoshi Masuno: "Cool Guy. I like his Headband. And his goggles. And his sword. The Rebellion's second-in-command looks like him kinda. Huh, strange" * Mcleod: Friendly rivals. If Mcleod was goku then Mk would be vegeta except he don't babble on about Saiyan pride for 20 minutes and get his ass beat * Rei: Mk respects her prowess as a Mage, being one of the few people to ever be able to manipulate an actual element rather than transmuted flow, but he also gets pissed off that he himself isn't as strong yet. Also Mk knows she does thottery in her free time. "I think she wants to SMASH. I'll pass." * Shoto: "He's a nice guy. But he's W E A K...but I like him so I wont tell him that because it might hurt his feelings" * Nobuo G. Warholm ** Before: "A user of a Delta Artifact and a celebrity amongst mages...I could surpass this guy, I should surpass him, if I ever want to do what I came here to do" ** After "Well...you're the guy who killed Daichi's parents. Looks like imma have to kill you" * The Rebellion: He doesn't have anything against them, but they want to destroy the C.A and the military, where he's gittin Gudder. so, yeah they kinda interrupt his plans so he might as well fight them anyway. * The Cult of Divine Blessings: "You're the bitches who kidnapped me during like, my first week because you thought I had some Main character bullshit powers. Fuck you. Also you man killed Daichi's Parents. So...yeah you gotta go." Trivia * Bought A True Ice statue of the Great Frost Wyvern and put it TakaNE's Basement. Sometimes he goes down there and stares at it * Has a crush on the Aisling Callagy in the Engineering course.